


Flight of Freedom

by Megalodont



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, BAMF Women, Bank Robbery, Being a patsy, Canon What Canon?, Disney References, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Luke is a Boss, Multi, Polyamorous Character, References to Greek Religion, Riots, Women in Prison, prison break - Freeform, serial killer references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Diana Prince-Grace, you are found guilty of grand larceny and sentenced to three years in Olympus State Penitentiary. Court adjourned. " The judge said, the sound of the gavel slamming signalled the end of her freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is  
> I don't even know

"I'm not going back!" Jason yelled, pulling Piper from the car. 

"Come on Di!" He said, motioning her to come with him.

Leo was already out of the vehicle, also yelling at her. The blue and red flashing lights initiated an executive decision on Diana's part.

"You guys go! I'll figure a way out of this! Just go!" She yelled.

 

"Diana Prince-Grace, you are found guilty of robbery and sentenced to three years in Olympus State Penitentiary. Court adjourned. " The judge said, the sound of the gavel slamming on the desk signalled the end of her freedom.

 

"Here ladies. Have some fresh meat. " The officer said, pushing Diana into the cell. The space, which was larger than Di would have expected in prison. There was four other women in there and they were all taller than Di.

The one relatively closest to her size was a blonde, somewhat tan girl with startling grey eyes. The number on her jump suit was 2070707. She nodded, before extending her hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Just call me Chase." She said as Di shook her hand.

"That's Clarisse." She said, pointing at a brute of a girl on the bottom bunk who had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Next,Chase pointed to the girl above Clarisse.

"That's Silena." A girl with perfect brown hair and silvery Hazel eyes smiled down at her. 

"Call me Sil. Everyone does."

"And the girl you'll be bunking  with is Drew." An Asian girl with midnight black hair pulled back into  curls half waved and returned to her book.

"What you in for,titless?" The girl named Clarisse asked. Di glanced down at her chest, frowning.

_Were her breasts really that small?_

"Clarisse, you aren't supposed to give out nicknames till they make it to pop."  Silena said.

"It's her first time in jail,she's probably terrified.  " She continued.

Di swallowed. She sat down on her bunk and sighed.

"I robbed a bank or two. " She said finally.

"Robbed a bank?" Drew laughed. "No really. "

"My name is Diana Prince-Grace. I robbed the 72nd street bank. "

Annabeth made a whopping  noise.

"You're shitting me right? You're Thalia and Jason's sister? " She asked, meeting Diana's eyes.

"You know Thalia? "Diana asked.

"Thalia and I go way back. We did time in Turner Penn together. " She replied, smiling truthfully.

"I would have been too young to remember her mentioning you. " Di said. Chase nodded.

"You're alright with me if you're Thalia's sister. "

 

"Prisoner incoming. " One of the guards yelled.

Di was awoken to whooping and hollering. She blinked as she looked around, watching the other inmates pound on the bars and pulling, screaming and yelling, but this seemed to be in celebration rather than protest.

"What's going on?" Di asked Silena.                                       

"Luke's back."

"Who's Luke?"

The question created a noticeable silence in the cell.

From the back corner, a small snort echoed.

Annabeth approached the short black haired girl.

"You wouldn't remember Luke." She began.

"But he knew Thalia. Knew both of us. He's a legend. "

"He's a scoundrel. " Clarisse snapped.

" _He's a tramp. But they love him. Yes even I have got it pretty bad._ " Drew sang.

" _You can never tell, when he'll show up. He'll give you plenty of trouble._ " Silena continued.

" _I guess he's just a no 'count pup ,but I wish that he would double_." Drew finished.

As the guards passed, Di got a good look at Luke Castellan.

He glanced at her, he was much taller than her,taller than Jason even.

He almost came to a full stop, before looking at Annabeth. Seemingly  placated for a minute and moved on.

"He knows. " Chase mumbled.

"Knows what? "

"He knows you're Thalia's sister. " She said, sitting down on her bunk.

 

Once out in the yard, Di fully understand why Luke was a legend.

It was less for his prowess, there were guys at Olympus Penn bigger than him. It was his way with words - he was a young Charles Manson. He had the ability to spin anything.

He had a way of making people believe things. Di had only been subject to his presence for a minute to known he thought he was some kind of God or a leader. As the crowds died, Annabeth approached Diana.

"He wants to talk to you. "

Should she have been dreading this?

She wasn't rightly sure. She followed Annabeth to one of the picnic tables, where Luke himself sat high atop it, Silena and Drew,along with a few others at his  feet. Annabeth sat beside a dark haired, blue eyed boy. It was then that Di took notice of the others as well. Drew was pressed against another Asian boy who had an eye patch over his left eye. Silena was snuggled against a tall,hulking boy of color who looked very much in love with her. They were recognizable to Di, the others faces she had not seen before.

"For a minute I thought it was Thalia. But Thalia's smart enough not to get caught. " Luke chuckled.

"I'm here so Jason isn't. " She said.

"Ah. Yes. Jason. He decided to find a different career. I gave him the chance to join me, but he kept saying that I-me,can you believe it -I made Thalia disappear. Thalia Grace loves me,just like all of my friends. Thalia is under my protection, she's not hiding. " He said. Di swallowed. 

"If you're as good as I hear,how did you end up in here?" She asked.

"Just like your sister. A little spitfire, aren't we? I'm in here because my faith in someone was misguided. It's a rare mistake, but I dealt with them directly. " Luke answered. Di nodded.

"My friend, you've nothing to fear. Come sit with us. " Annabeth nodded encouragingly, a small smile on her lips.

 

"Jason is probably worried sick. " Di said.

"Is it just Jason waiting for you or is there someone else?" Drew asked.

"No. " Di shook her head.

"Come on,boo. Tell us. "Silena said.

"What are you guys in for? Di asked,changing the subject. 

Annabeth laughed.

"I'm not telling. "  Drew snapped.

"Drew's in  for associations with organized crime. "  Annabeth said.

"Like the mob?" Di asked. Drew snorted.

"You're as white washed as a Pickett fence,kid." 

" _But my boyfriend-_ "       

"So you do have a boy toy?" Drew teased.      

"Leo. He's Latino. " Di blushed.

"Drew and Ethan's father's are Yakuza bosses. Naturally, Drew and Ethan are calling some shots now,but they aren't talking. "

"I'm in for credit fraud. " Silena replied. Di glanced at Annabeth.

"I got plugged for Insider Trading." Annabeth admitted.

 

Di was awoken once again by shouting, but of a different kind.

It was full of anger and it was mixed when crashing, glass smashing and loud banging.

"What's going on?" Di shouted.

"It's a riot!" Annabeth yelled.    

"A riot?  But-"

"No time for buts,let's go!" Drew shouted.

"What do we do?" Di asked as she followed her cell mates out.

"We find Luke and the others. " Silena explained.

Di was somewhere between terrified and the most alive she had felt since the bank heist. She raced down the halls, finally locating the male side. Silena was immediately embraced by her fiancée, Charlie. Drew was glancing around for a moment, and for the first time, Diana saw fear in the ebony haired girl's eyes. before Drew shouted

"Ethan!"

As Annabeth was chasing after Percy. Di looked around, before she was lifted off of the ground.

" _Wha-_ "

"Be quiet Diana!" A voice snapped. She recognized Luke's tattoo, a converse show with wings on his forearm. He had said it

" _Represented the Greek God Hermes_ " and left it at that.

"Annabeth, you got Percy? " He yelled.

"Yeah!" Came the reply.

"Why are you carrying me?" Di asked.

"You have a tendency to get under foot." He said.

"Silena, Drew, got everyone? "

"Yes! Clarisse has Chris too!" Annabeth replied.

"Alright, load up and ship out!" Luke yelled,pushing through the crowd.

Di felt like she was on a bad roller coaster.

Suddenly, she being shoved up a fence.

"Climb, Diana!" Annabeth yelled. Di hauled herself up the links, her body jarred upward over the top. 

"Silena and Drew next!" Instead, everyone began climbing like mad men, before Di hit the ground. Followed by her fellow escapees, she was led to a van waiting in the brush.

"Everyone in!"

Di practically flew in, her knees landing on solid steel.

"Hey,Di. " in the drivers seat, sat a grubby, dark haired girl Di recognized immediately.

"Thalia!"

She smiled.

"Yeah. "

As soon as everyone was in, Thalia made an announcement.

"We make one pit stop. "

"Where?" Luke asked.

"Jason's. Di isn't involved any further than this."

"We'll talk about it on the way,drive!" Luke instructed.

Di slammed into Annabeth as Thalia laid on the gas pedal.

 

When Di woke up again, the van screeched to a halt.

Di glanced around the van.

"This is your stop,Di."

"Thals "Luke spoke in protest.

"She gets out here. I refuse to take her any further. " Thalia said coldly.

"Get the kid out. " Drew said. Climbing over a few people, Di finally stepped out and glanced up at the hideout.

"Di!" She heard Jason inside. She turned, glancing once more at Luke Castellan.

He smiled devilishly, and Diana knew they would meet again.


End file.
